Komachi Onozuka
frame|right Introduction Komachi Onozuka, a derelict Shinigami of the Sanzu no Kawa, she's the Grim Reaper of Gensokyo wielding a typical scythe. Her ability to manipulate distance helps with her grim job of ferrying souls to the afterlife, but regardless of that she is actually very lazy in her work and is instead rather extroverted towards others. In this game Komachi's melee attacks are rather slow, but balanced by the fact that they are rather large and multi-purpose. Her bullets also appear a bit useless at first, but the speed at which her wisp bullets travel is more of a strength than a weakness. In order to utilize her slow melee and slow moving projectiles it would be ideal to have a good sense of spacing and zoning, as well as the ability to use cover fire and bullet-walls to your advantage. Komachi is probably at her best when she has wisps out in front of her at roughly her max melee range, and uses them to force the opponent into making a move that she can punish or beat with her huge melee moves. Hisoutensoku Changes How Komachi changed with Hisoutensoku: *4th hit (downward slash, like 66C) of dial-A will guard crush if blocked low. *Much harder to chain dial-A into 6A. *Poor Fate "Short Life Expectancy" (half-life skillcard) now moves Komachi forward on activation. *It can be chained from dial-A anywhere on screen. This author is officially baffled. *2C seems to have faster startup. *5C and j.C souls seem to have a different flight pattern. Exactly what the difference is is uncertain (they move slightly to catch bullets?) but the net result seems to be more efficient cover. Normal Moves 5A: A short upward poke with her scythe. Has a deceptively good vertical reach extending from about her knee to the tip of the scythe, making it is a pretty good anti-air melee. It also has a limited horizontal reach roughly the width of the scythe at the top, and slightly more narrow horizontal reach near the ground. 5AAAA: 4 hit combo. First hit is mid. Second hit takes one orb if blocked low. Third hit takes one orb if blocked low, and is Special and Super cancelable only. Fourth hit is Super cancelable only. f.5A: Spinning slash. Wallbounces on hit. Takes one orb if blocked low. Pretty decent reach and stun once the attack happens, but the slow startup makes it difficult to use at times. 2A: Low poke with the handle of her scythe. Takes 1/2 orb if blocked high. Standard low jab. 3A: Upward angled slash. Takes one orb if blocked low. Has a blind spot and can whiff at point blank or particularly against crouchers, but it's still a really good move against standing or jumping opponents, or in chains/juggles. 3A: Charged upward slash. Crushes if blocked low. Doesn't have a blind spot unlike its uncharged version. Can take blockers by surprise because this attack looks low. Super cancelable only. 6A: Komachi reaches out with her scythe, then pulls it in at a fast speed. Launches opponent towards you on hit. Takes one orb if blocked high. Does not cancel into B bullets. This attack can be chained into. This move is rather deceptive in appearance for a couple of reasons: the initial thrust Komachi does will not hit, the only part that hits is when she drags the scythe back to her. It also appears like a mid or high attack, but it's really a low attack. However, the attack extends horizontally from Komachi all the way to the tip of the scythe even when she is dragging it back, so it has pretty good horizontal reach, but the vertical reach is only about as high as the scythe itself. 6A: Charged 6A. Crushes if blocked high. High launch towards you on hit. Super cancelable only, but there's enough juggle time to follow up with B bullets. j.A: Jumping kick. Standard use. Can be chained into j.6A in aerial combat. j.6A: Jumping slash. While this seems like it's just an airborne version of f.5A, it actually isn't. This move is angled slightly upwards, whereas f.5A is angled slightly downwards. Though, the startup speeds are about the same. j.2A: Overhead slash. Groundbounces on hit. Large hitbox that hits in front of, below, and behind Komachi. Really good crossup, but fairly slow startup speed. (GRAVE DIGGER) j.8A: Upward slash that mostly hits in front and above you. Cancelable on block. Gives you a bit of hang time afterwards. Use in air battles only. Difficult to combo into. 6DA: Dashing 5a. This move is punishable on block. Takes one orb if blocked low. Can chain into 214 and 623 if it hits in corner. This move can be used as anti-air, just like the 5A. 6DB: Sliding kick. Takes one orb if blocked high. Grazes. Cancelable into supers only. 6DC: Overhead slash. Takes one orb if blocked low. Large blind spot directly in front of Komachi. Really poor startup speed but surprisingly good vertical and horizontal reach. Use sparingly at max range. Only cancelable into supers. Bullet Moves 5B: Throws out a wave of six coins, amusingly dubbed the "money shot". Fairly weak but fast and useful for tagging the opponent when you cannot get her 5c projectiles out. 5B: As 5B, but with ten coins. 6B: As 5B, but with a slight upward angle. 6B: As 6B, but with ten coins. 2B: A wave of eight coins at roughly a sixty degree angle upwards. 5C: A small purple wisp that moves in a slow spiral forward. Can absorb several bullets before disappearing. On hit, block, or nullified by bullets, leaves a small puff that stays on screen for about a second. Her main projectile to use. You should almost always have at least one or two out acting as cover as you move around. They have very good bullet priority and should be used as a moving wall for you. Be careful when setting them, as the start up is somewhat slow and the opponent can catch you with faster bullets if you are not careful. Since only one is dispersed, it is not as useful in situations when up against higher priority bullets that trade with it, but are greater in number. 2C: Komachi slams her scythe into the ground, blowing up any ghosts on screen. Mainly useful for detonating blue wisps from her spellcard but you can detonate the puffs that the wisps leave behind when they either hit or timeout. If you have blue wisps out, try getting the opponent into a blocking situation and cancel into a 2c from something like 5aa. 6C: Two spinning wind bullets, one above the other and tracked on the opponent. Moves forward fairly quickly. Has a blind spot right in front of Komachi. The bullets have fairly low priority but are fast. You should mainly be using this as part of her 5aa6b6c ground bnb but you could also use it to catch opponents at times. Be careful of the blind spot right in front of her. 6C: Charged 6C. Shoots four spinning wind bullets instead of two, and in > formation. Same properties. If all four hit, it's a knockdown, because every bullet is 25%. Good to use for Typhoon. j.5B: Aerial 5B. The same as 5b but angles very slightly downwards. j.5B: Aerial 5B. The same as her 5b j.2B: As j.5B, but with a downward angle. j.2B: As j.2B, but with ten coins. j.6B: Ten coins in roughly a horizontal line. Useful for breaking through bullets but of course it has a small spread. j.5C: Aerial 5C. This should be just as much as 5c and at times can be more useful. use this in conjunction with her 5c have both the ground and air covered. j.6C: Aerial 6C. j.6C: Aerial charged 6C. j.2C: As j.6C, but at a sharp downward angle. j.2C: The charged version of j.2C. Doesn't go in a \/ formation, but goes in a /\ formation. Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Hisoutensoku Skill Cards Spellcards Hisoutensoku Spellcards Combos Midscreen :5AA 6B 6C (236B) - 2301-2602 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Slightly outside of the corner you can tack on 236B against anyone. :5AA 6B 6C Alt 236B (Spirit of Passed Life) - 2716 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Notes: A small delay is necessary between 6C and 236B to ensure you don't get 623B, but the timing is fairly relaxed. Works in all but the most point blank of corner situations. The 236B can often catch people releasing guard after 6C or attempting to jump. :5AAAA 6A - 2389 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :Notes: Does not work on Marisa, Remilia, Reisen, Suika, and Komachi. Fails often against Yukari. Works on everyone when in close proximity to the corner. :f.5A Wallslam 6C HJC9 j.6C/j.2A - 1482-1756/1976 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: j.2A if close to the corner for more damage and a significant okizeme time. :6A 623B j.6A - 1969 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Non-tipper 6A delay 6B 6C ' - 2151 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Delay before 6B necessary to ensure 6C hits twice, guaranteeing limit knockdown. You must reverse input when they fly over you, so the real input would be 6A 4B 4C. :'Tipper 6A 2B HJC9 j.A j.6A - 2332 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :j.2A land j.2A j.6C/j.2B - 1704/1794 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: j.2B only works if j.2A is performed low to the ground or Komachi is near the corner. Near Corner/Corner :5AAA 623B j.6A - 2508 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: Leave out j.6A if 623B already ensures knockdown because of level ups. :5AAAA 3A/6A - 2389 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :Note: 3A gives a longer period of time for okizeme, but can whiff at longer ranges. :5AA 6B 6C 214B - 2732 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Note: Modified corner BnB for Sakuya, Tenshi, and Komachi. Point blank and knocks down. :5A 3A 2B HJC7 j.8A - 2191 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: j.8A momentum leaves you in the air (an advantageous situation for Komachi) with massive okizeme time. :5AA 6B 236B - 2176 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Causes no knockdown, but keeps the enemy on the floor. :5A 6A 5C 623B - 2167 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Note: This will give you a good okizeme momentum, a long knockdown while you're standing on the ground. Using this on midscreen will whiff the whole 623B and only cause ~1.5k damage, but, the fountain will be a great cover. :f.5A 5B 6C - 2024 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Due to the massive range on Komachi's f.5A, as long as the edge of the arena is in sight, Komachi is near the middle of the viewable area, and the opponent isn't at max range, you can pull this off. :3A 2B j.6A - 1788-2099 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: Near corner only. Hard to end when used as anti-air. Note that 3A has a chance to whiff because of the small gap in front of you. :3A 5A 3A - 1836 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :Note: Corner only. This is not the best 3A follow up, but it always works. :3A 5A 2B HJC8 j.6A - 2432 damage :Sprit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: Use at point blank range. :6DA 623B hj7 j.6A j.6C - 1911 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Ensured knockdown, easily executable. This combo is handy for wakeup jumpers in the corner. Best ender is 6DA 623b j.A j.6A j.2C, 2043 damage, though don't expect to land this against air. :j.2A/j.6A (6D) delay 5AA 2B HJC9 j.A j.6A - 2241-2497 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: 22B/C can be added right after j.6A if you want to move your opponent. 6D depending on range. Since the patches, the timing of this combo is now simpler and only small delay is needed. When used j.6A version no delay is necessary. Fullscreen :6C hj8 j.6C 6D j.6C {6D j.6A} - 1701 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 4 :Notes: Fullscreen combo off 6C hitconfirm. Leave out 6D j.6A if first 6C hits 2 times. In 1.04, hitconfirm off 6C has become more difficult. Spellcards :5AAAA Nautical Sign "Flow of the River"/Death Sign "Sickle of Sorting the Dead" - 2726/3306 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :J.2A CH (Any spellcard) :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :(DarkShadow: I don't see any other need for using spellcards, Komachi is mostly based on her zoning spellcards, which would only require a good time or a knockdown.) Short Life Expectancy (SLE)/Unregretful Life, Regretful Life (ULRL) Combos :Midcreen ::Tipper 6A (Delay SLE)/ULRL - 5550 damage max/Lifebar switch ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: 6A MUST hit at or very near maximum range for this to work. When the scythe is fully extended, the blade should be right in the middle of the opponent, give your take a little bit. Immediately after confirming the hit, use either Poor Fate or Change Fate supers, depending on situation. If you both have a lot of health, use Poor Fate to cut his life bar in half. If you're getting trashed, use Change Fate to perform a merciless reversal and switch your life bar with your opponent's. ::66A 236B SLE - 5499 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: Staple midscreen execution of SLE. Take care not to input 236 too quickly and end up with with 623 instead. ::j.2A SLE - 5450 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Note: j.2A must be done extremely close to the ground and very close to the enemy. Not recommended. :Near Corner/Corner ::3A/j.2A/(j.2A 236B (Backflame)) SLE - 5450 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0/1 ::5A 6B 6C SLE - 5911 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Note: This combo can be used point blank only against Komachi and Tenshi. With the other characters, there must be some space between you and the enemy or 6C will whiff. ::5AAA delay 236B (Backflame) SLE - 6000 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: The combo can also be done with the standard 236, but then you have to be a bit away from the enemy, as usual. ::66A Alt 623B (Breath of Dying) SLE - 5382 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: Breath of Dying must be canceled into SLE after the first hit, otherwise the combo will fail. ::5A 6A Alt 22B/C (Welcoming Trial) SLE - 6076 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: Does not work deep in the corner. 5A 6A can be substituted with f.5A. f.5A version can be done from VERY far away from the corner. Frame Data ...